


Young James Dean

by peppermintpatty



Series: Young James Dean [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Football, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatty/pseuds/peppermintpatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry looks like just his father but he could never love somebody's daughter and football is more than just a game for Louis.</p><p>or Harry is a lawyer who unconventionally meets Louis, a football star, who Harry tends to obsess over his blue eyes. They become friends and hopefully ends in more than just a friendship. Much love towards The Beatles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young James Dean

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here and I'm bad at writing in general but since I love reading fanfics so much I decided to make on of my own. Please comment and give me constructive criticism! Probably won't post again until I get a good amount of feedback and reads.
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: The entire work is purely fictional. I do not have any connection to One Direction or anyone relating to them. I do not receive a profit whatsoever off the work by anyone associated from the band or anyone at all.**

“Isn’t she lovely?” Des shoves his phone in front of Harry’s face as he takes a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

On the screen there’s a photo of a slim female in what Harry would guess her early twenties, medium length dark hair, sporting a nicely fit navy blue dress.

“Yes she does seem lovely.” He replies without a second look continuing with his soup.

He likes girls, he finds them attractive, but he just prefers a prick in his bum hitting his spot. Constantly. But he just got out of a serious relationship a few months ago and dating hasn’t been his forte since then. He guesses he’s over him but finds it difficult to see someone else intimately considering they were high school sweethearts and were together for eight years. He’s basically worn out in terms of relationships, for now at least.

“Well she, her father, and I are having lunch in a couple hours to discuss the layout of the town’s parking lots for the new elementary school and wanted you to join us and hopefully – “

“It’s a no go, she doesn’t have a penis.” Gemma points out as she gives her dad a good morning kiss glancing at the photo.

Harry nearly chokes on his soup finding what his sister said to be funny and very true. It’s not that his dad doesn’t approve of him being bisexual, leaning more towards men, he just want biological grandchildren and fit into the man and woman matrimony. He doesn’t dislike his son being more into guys, he just prefer him being with a woman, mostly to avoid the comments people will make about his son. Des loves Harry and respects his wishes one hundred percent, but there will always be that image in the back of his head of his son with a lovely wife. For now he settles on seeing his son genuinely in love with someone who reciprocates those feelings regardless of gender.

“Gemma! Don’t speak like that! I did not raise a vulgar daughter!” Des tries to sound very appalled by her choice of words but is far from surprised since she was always one to be very very very blunt, much like his wife.

Harry loves that about them, they always seem to know what Harry wants to say but doesn’t have the guts to come out. The women in his life seem to have zero boundaries.

“Oh love you know she’s right. Our boy is more into boys than Gems.” Anne coolly backs up as she walks over to the coffee maker.

“Heeeey.” Gemma furrows her eyebrows as Harry laughs so hard he begins to have a coughing fit due to the spices in the soup and the constant surprise jokes. “I happen to have a potential boyfriend, which I’ve told you about.” She huffs crossing her arms.

“Oh yeah is that why you’ve never showed us a picture of your mystery man?” Harry inquires.

“Or that he’s always busy on the days we invite him over for dinner.” Their mom chimes in.

“Or can’t show up because he has a sprained ankle from playing footie?” Harry points out.

“Daaaad make them stop! You’re supposed to have my back!” Gemma whines as all three laughed at her.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but it’s kind of true.” Des says as he tries to catch his breathe.

It’s not that Gemma isn’t attractive or anything, she’s just, well picky. There’s always something wrong with the guy that she comes into contact with. It’s either he’s too rude for her, she’s far from being subtle and nice, or doesn’t like cats, Gemma does and so will her soul mate according to her, has to enjoy astronomy, or her latest excuse doesn’t like war movies. They don’t know where she developed her love for war movies, but knowing Gemma its nothing out of this world.

“Well I have a busy day ahead of me so if you will excuse me, I have to go to the office and bury myself in the million of faxes I received last minute from the town hall.” Their father announces as stands up from the table heading over to the sink placing in his empty mug.

All three collectively bid Des goodbye and wishing him a productive day at work.

“You have until two to ring me about the lunch proposition.” Des says to Harry patting him on the shoulder.

“Alright dad I’ll think about it.” He smiles revealing his left dimple.

Gemma and Harry are left alone as their mother follows Des to help him get ready for work, as does she to run errands for the day. Gemma seeks her opportunity to propose her long awaited plan.

“Hey little brother, remember how much you love your older sister and how much she loves you?” She places a mug of coffee with milk and cinnamon just like he enjoys.

He already knows what’s coming. This is her way of attempting to convince him to go along with whatever proposition she has. He’ll put up a fight, state the pros and many cons in her plan but he knows he’ll give in and agree. He loves her sister and trusts that she’ll never make him do something that would upset him or hurt him in any way.

“Just go on with it Gem.” He groans.

“Go on a – “

“No dating.” He cuts her off her.

“Please hear me out first and if it’s something you really don’t want to do I’ll completely understand, well if your reasons are legit.” She states.  
“Okay go.”

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, go on a date with my mystery man and I –“ She’s cut off again.

“So you want me to third wheel? And wait! What? There’s actually someone?” Harry exclaims almost tipping over coffee.

“Jeez this family has so little faith in me.” Gemma rolls her eyes. “Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted yet again, I was thinking of introducing him to you and he’s bringing his cousin along, for you. He’s gay and heartbroken and well you’re gayish and heartbroken as well, so I thought it was a great opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.”

Adam is the first person that comes to mind.

Harry has been on two dates since the break up, which were force upon him by his best friend, Niall. They were nice men with respectable jobs and their lives put together, but they lacked character in his opinion. Plus, at that time it had only been three months since the break up, too soon for him. Even though he heard that Adam was already with someone. Harry didn’t feel like crying to be honest. He felt discomfort in his chest. He couldn’t picture either of them with anyone else yet he knew he didn’t find himself wanting to be intimate with him or have emotional attachment to their relationship anymore.

They both took the break up very well, of course the first few weeks it was a constant battle between them whether it was who kept furniture, electronics, getting back together or not, but thankfully all that was resolved and they dropped each other from the face of the earth. They’d seen each other a few times since they ended and gone weeks without talking, which was odd at first, with time they got used to and over it.

It’s not that Harry can’t move on, it’s just that the relationship was so hectic for so long it drained him emotionally, physically, and mentally. In his heart he has no desire to be affectionate or find someone, he’s not bitter though, he’s still just exhausted. He doesn’t want to give it his all into getting comfortable around someone all over again and vice versa. He finds it difficult to find someone who can be fine with Harry’s job as well, his work days vary and so do the times, his work sometimes makes it to his house, which was one of the main things Adam and he fought about.

One of his biggest fears is being used for his money. Of course he’s no multi millionaire but he’s getting close up there. Ever since he landed the job at being part of the legal actions team of the advertising department for Coca Cola thanks to his close friend Zayn who works in the advertising department making the can and advertisement designs gave him the head up about the position his family and he are set for life. So when people caught wind of his new job men starting flowing in continuously asking him out for drink among other offers, and even a few women tried their luck.

Somehow he still had faith in finding that someone who will love him for him and not the luxuries. The phrase ‘forever alone’ doesn’t fail for him to break into a cold sweat.

“I’m in.” Harry finally says, without realizing that he’s been accidentally zoning out his sister as she kept talking about the date.

“Can you please not interru- wait what? You’ll go?” She asks wide eyed, she kind of knew that Harry would agree but it doesn’t stop her from being taken back at the fact he agreed, more like how easily he agreed without putting up much of a fight.

“So when is this date of ours going to be?” He asks as he takes a sip of his coffee that has cooled down by now.

“At seven.”

“Today? What the hell Gem!” Harry groans.

“Sorry had to do it so you wouldn’t have time to back out.” She put her hands up as if she was innocent of her mischievous plan, which was very precautious.

“Fine. I’ll head out home to finish some work and get ready.” He doesn’t bother arguing with his sister knowing it’ll be useless since he already agreed to the date and like always give in to her just for the fact that they’re blood.

“Great! Pick me up at 6 and dress casual!” Gemma exclaims as she walks her brother out, proud at the fact that he’s finally getting out to the dating scene with her.

“Why isn’t your ‘boyfriend’ picking you up?” He air quotes when saying boyfriend causing Gemma glare at him.

“We’re meeting up there.”

“Where is there?”

“I’m not telling you it’s a surprise now go!” And with that Gemma slams the door before Harry gets the chance to protest.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

                                                                                                                                  ---

 

“Go straight down Fulham road.” Gemma instructs as Harry drives accordingly to her directions.

He’s too busy arguing about the date with her to realize where he’s going, which is part of her plan.

Harry goes on about his date complaining that all guys lately want is a quick shag with no commitment. Gemma complains about his flamingo shirt that she detests with all her might. He actually brought it knowing it’ll bother her to somehow get even for dragging him into a date.

“Park in there.”

As Harry sets his signal light to turn he looks up at the building with his jaw slightly falling open.

“No.”

“Haz shut up and park!” Gemma huffs. She saw this coming and tried to avoid it as long as she could which surprised her that she got this far without him noticing anything.

“This is enemy territory!” He cries out as he looks for parking.

“You’re never a lad and the one time I need you to not be one you fail me! And your team is United so shut your trap!” She crosses her arms.

“Yeah but you know dad, he’ll feel betrayed knowing we got anywhere close here.”

“Oh god don’t remind me, that’s why I didn’t want to tell him about this.” She says applying lip balm before she gets out of the car.

“Please tell me he’s a Hull City fan for the sake of anything.” Harry trails behind her putting his hands together begging.

“Unfortunately for you and dad he’s a fan of the home team you could say.” She says without looking back at him.

They approach the loading dock where the team buses are parked, where a guy as tall as Harry and many security guards greets them. Just as Harry is about to open his mouth to tell his sister that he’s pretty sure they’re not allowed to go in through here the guy and her loudly embrace each other.

“Hey you!” Gemma hugs the man.  
The guy is wearing a navy blue crew neck and black jacket, his hair is short black, gorgeous light brown eyes, Harry can see his arm muscles when his jacket falls a bit open revealing part of his shoulder and bicep, very pretty. His sister lucked out. Someone gorgeous for his beautiful sister is a must.

“Harry come over here, meet Benjamin.” She motions him over holding the guy onto his side.

“Harry meet Benjamin, Benjamin meet Harry, your date.” Harry can’t believe that Benjamin is his date. He really hopes that his looks aren’t the only thing going for him, but for now he’s enticed.

Benjamin gives out his hand for Harry to shake, which he slowly embraces.

“The pictures Gem has showed me of you do you no justice.” He says as he smiles brightly at Harry.

“Even better in person.” Harry’s cheeks turn into a light shade of pink at the comment.

Adam rarely ever complimented him. He used to as often as he could the first two years but after that, the compliments slowly came in. Harry didn’t need to be showered with compliments, but it would’ve been nice to hear that his hair looked nice, or that his outfit went with his physique. The last compliment he remembers Adam giving him was about his arms because during a brief vacation he took he hit the gym everyday to avoid Adam’s constant complaining about how Harry never cooked his favorite food or was around to clean, when in reality that was all he had been doing at the time and Harry always cleaned up after himself so it was Adam who made a mess of the apartment yet somehow that wasn’t enough for him, so one night they were having sex as Harry topped Adam gripped his arms.

_“Fuck babe your arms are fucking with me.”_

_“Your arms are sex on their own making me come just looking at them.”_

_“Fuck so good with your arms babe drives me crazy.”_

That was how his compliments always went. With curses and vulgarity, Harry didn’t mind them, they actually turned him on when appropriate, but it would’ve been pleasant to hear an occasional ‘your shirt compliments your eyes’, ‘your hair looks really good today, or a simple ‘you look beautiful’ would’ve sufficed.

Once Harry stopped zoning out they went through the guarded gate and Benjamin handed them lanyards with their pass saying ‘ **ALL ACCESS** ’. Harry walked behind the pair as he looked all around the locker room area where people were buzzing around hauling practice cones, water bottles, balls, and gold carts with players in their training uniforms. They went out through the tunnel, revealing a full house of fans, blue being the dominant color in the stadium. The atmosphere was mental from where they stood, chanting, flag waving, pure banter zone. It gave him an adrenaline rush even though he was on forbidden territory, well mostly for his dad but he loves his dad so an enemy for Des was an enemy for Harry as well.

“So where’s _your_ date?” Harry asked Gemma as they walked up the stairs to their seats.

“Well since he got caught up in a meeting he’ll meet us after the match.” She replies.

“Oh great haven’t heard that excuse before.”

“Wait, so he doesn’t know about him?” Benjamin narrows his eyes at Gemma questioningly.

“Know what about him?” He asks turning to his sister who has a hand over her face groaning. He had no idea what was going on and why they were in Stamford Bridge of all place in the world.

“No, he’ll see for himself after the match.”

“Why can’t I know now? What’s so bad about knowing now? What’s going on? Why don’t you want to tell me? Gemma I’m getting pissed.” Harry huffs and slumps into his seat between Benjamin and her.

“You’re adorable.” Benjamin smirks down at him.

Before the match starts Benjamin and Harry talk about what they do, how Gemma and Benjamin met, childhood anecdotes, and exes. In that time Harry learns that he works at the same newspaper Gemma does, he had to write an article about Chelsea’s opening match and Gemma had to write about her opinion on what went on at football games for the opinion column. Since they were both sent by the newspaper they were given tickets and passes to the same game and sat next to each other, where they started up a conversation after finding out that they both had ' **PRESS'** passes and realized they were from the same newspaper, and later Benjamin called in a favor to get them to meet the players so she could insert in some beyond the pitch opinions in her article. Benjamin told him about growing up with two older brothers and a younger sister, coming out to his parents, which they took hard for a few months but then got over it. Benjamin also told him about Mark and Britney, his first boyfriend and the girl that made him realize he was gay. He didn’t go much into detail about them seeing that the subject of Mark made his face fall a bit. He told him about how he found out that Mark was seeing two of his exes, and walking in on Mark having sex with a neighbor on the bed they shared.

Harry in exchanged told him about his work history and working for Coca Cola. He too briefly spoke about Adam and some rough patches he generalized to avoid getting into detail because it felt that he would get upset over what happened years ago that weren’t worth crying about anymore.

Gemma and Benjamin were telling Harry about the time they got coffee and a dog ran into the café when the Champions league music booming throughout the stadium interrupted their story. Both rose to their feet with Harry following suit.

The players lined up at the pitch, tossed the coin, picked their starting goalie sides, shook hands, and posed for a picture.

Throughout the game Benjamin insisted on having Harry call him Benji, so after a while of getting tired of calling him Benjamin he gave in. Benjamin would talk to him about the players such as what clubs they came from, incidents that have happened on and off the field football related and not, he seemed very knowledgeable of the team’s movements. Every now and then stopping whenever either team got close to the opponents goal. Even though at first he wasn’t feeling the date or the match Harry was sliding into comfort talking about football even if it was with an opponent.

Gemma focused on the game and didn’t talk much that weirded Harry out because she was never really into football, she’d rarely watch a match with their dad or him. When he was about to ask her what was up with her his eyes instantly glued to Chelsea’s sub who was currently getting his training vest off. He had his hair slicked back with a black thin head band that kept his hair falling in front of his radiant blue eyes that seemed to be battling with color of his jersey in what color was the bluest, it seemed that his eyes were winning. Just as he was switching out with a player turning his back to him, he bent to touch his toes.

“Oh fuck.” Harry strained out.

“What?” Both Benji and Gemma asked in unison upon Harry’s little burst.

“Um I- uh kind of- forgot…yeah forgot! Forgot that to send some important faxes but I remembered that I did send them so yeeeeah.” Harry started blushing. He was never good at lying and Gemma knew he was lying, thankfully she wouldn’t pester him about it in front of others so she left it at that, as for Benji he just simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

Within a minute of what seemed to be number 28 being subbed into the game everyone was on their feet as he rapidly approached Hull City’s goal, including Harry who hadn’t stood up to the previous attempts. He tunneled through Hull’s defense.

For a brief moment there was silence.

And the next, cheers erupted.

Harry jumped so high and hugged Gemma and she hugged him back with question.

The players ran to the corner where number 28, apparently Tomlinson is his last name, jumped toward the corner flag flailing his arms towards the crowd before having his team mates jump on his back celebrating with him.

Five minutes later another one, according to the commentator in the stadium, by none other than Louis Tomlinson number 28. This time the players piled on top of him considering the match was over by under a minute.

Harry didn’t realize time flew by having Benjamin talk his ear off and having his full attention on Chelsea’s number 28.

As Harry got up to exit the stadium he bumped into Gemma who was trying to go in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going? The exit –“

“Follow Benji down to the pitch, go!” Gemma shoved him, avoiding bumping into Benji’s back as he led them back from where they entered. They rounded the corner where cameras were on Jose Mourihno who was talking about the team’s victory and the great work done by the other team. Further down Drogba was being interviewed, and finally Ivanovic.

Harry’s heart raced not seeing Tomlinson being interviewed because that meant they could bump into each other any moment as they got closer to the locker room.

Wait the _locker room_?

“Gem! Please tell me why are we going into the locker room? I don’t – “

“Shut up my date will show up any minute now.” She said as she took a seat on the bench across from the locker room, where there were a lot of, what he presumes to be, friends and family members of the players since no one wanted to be

Various minutes passed and his mind concentrated every time the locker room door opened to see if he saw the blue eye man. Thankfully his sister kept Benjamin occupied talking about something he wasn’t paying attention to which is why she took it upon herself to help Harry out so Benjamin wouldn’t notice lack of attention to what he said. She will definitely grill him later over it once they’re alone.

Then two men emerge from the locker room.

Harry doesn’t know what leaves him speechless the most. Either that the world’s most gorgeous man with the world’s most gorgeous eyes is only a few feet away approaching him or the fact that the other _Chelsea_ man with him held his sister in an embrace as he pecked her cheek.

“Eden this is my brother Harry, Harry this is –“

“Hazard, Eden Hazard. I know who he is Gem. I watch football ya know.” He glared at her.

“Harry be nice.” She lowly growls at him as she narrows her eyes.

“It’s fine Gem, it was a very James Bond thing to say.” Eden chuckles as he extends his hand for Harry to shake which he reluctantly shakes back.

Before Harry could respond a new voice interjects.

“Ahh so you’re the one Eden wouldn’t shut up about for the past few months. It’s nice to finally meet the one that makes our little Eden go all heart eyes when you’re brought up. I’m Louis Tomlinson by the way.” Louis says to Gemma as he hugs her.

Harry is definitely jealous of how close his sister is to Louis, wishing it was him in Louis’ arms.

Okay, no, he needs to calm down. He’s just a flawless human being, that’s all.

Louis then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and oh Jesus Christ. His cheeks hollow ever so slightly defining his jawline a bit.

“Nice to meet you Louis, this is my brother Harry.” She points to him.

As Louis took a step forward to greet Harry with a handshake, Benjamin steps in.

“Yep my date.” Benjamin puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Calm down mate I’m not going to steal your man.” Louis snorts at the statement.

Harry wants to melt on the spot because all of his non-existing chances at getting with Louis have diminished. Fuck Benjamin for being the jealous type. But - Oh what the hell, who’s he kidding, he stands no chance whatsoever of being with someone rich and beautiful like Louis.

“Hey Lou.” A woman with long black hair appears by his side, she’s about an inch or so shorter than him, holding a baby who has his eyes. Yet the little one has a full head of blond hair. Probably one of the grandparents has blond hair and inherited from there because Louis as brown hair and the mother has hers even darker.

Of course he’s taken, of course he has a beautiful wife, of fucking course he’s not gay.

“You guys have a beautiful baby.” Harry strains out amidst of their conversation.

Louis bursts out laughing throwing Harry into deep confusion. He’s pretty sure he didn’t say anything remotely funny.

“You heard that babe, we have a beautiful child together. You and I.” The woman says as she leans into him puckering her lips causing him to lean on his side away from her.

“Fuck off Sophia.” He continues to laugh as he uses the baby as a shield to block her kisses making him lean to the side with a squirming baby help up.

“Aye what’s going on?” A taller and broader man comes up behind them wrapping an arm around the woman.

“Baaaaabeee! Louis is rejecting my kisses after we were complimented on making beautiful babies.” She pouts at the taller man.

Confused. Harry is confused.

“Oh God not again. Louis what did I say about using my girlfriend as the mother of your children?” He playfully groans.

“Oi that was once and she started it this time!” He defends himself.

The two go on to bicker for a while with the black haired woman commenting once in a while until the other man’s eyes land on Harry and his sister.

“Sorry for being rude and not greeting you guys sooner. I’m Liam, Tommo’s manager and unfortunately friend as well.” Liam lets out a little laugh as he greets the siblings.

“This is Gemma and Harry her brother.” Eden decides upon himself to introduce them.

“These are the famous siblings the Hazards wouldn’t shut up about for weeks ey?” He wiggles his eyes brows at Benjamin.

“Are you guys purposely trying to embarrass us?” Eden groans hiding his face into the back top of Gemma’s head making her giggle.

“All is fair in love and war.” Liam holds up a hand.

“Well if you guys don’t mind we have a double date pending.” Benjamin slides his hand across Harry’s back to grip onto his other shoulder turning him away from the group to make the other couple follow them to get on with their date.

“Gotcha, have fun guys but no too much fun.” Liam calls out. “Be safe and use protection, _Benjamin_.”

Benjamin slightly turns back and takes his hand off Harry’s shoulder flipping him off.

Harry also slightly turns back and swears he catches Louis’ eyes on him as they retreat. Or maybe he wishes that it was what he saw. It’s all just a small crush.

That’s all Louis will ever be to Harry, a mere crush. He won’t dwell on the impossible for much. It’s beyond unrealistic.


End file.
